


Straps

by LesbianDragon_LD



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Collars, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Edeleth, El and Byleth switch on the dom/sub dynamics, F/F, Leashes, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianDragon_LD/pseuds/LesbianDragon_LD
Summary: Exactly what the title says. Edelgard, Byleth, and strap-ons.This is fic to celebrate reaching 100 followers on twitter, that was voted on by a poll I made there.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 10
Kudos: 152





	Straps

**Author's Note:**

> There you go, I hope you guys like it (especially if you voted on it)!  
> The option that won my poll was "go nuts, I trust you", so I tried to do my thing (and I'm glad people trust me so much!). Second option to get a lot of votes was both El and Byleth using straps, followed by Byleth's strap and the loser was El's strap (rip El). So here's a fic with both but also with a main focus on Byleth's rather than El's!
> 
> And super special thanks to my best friend (@kookachuu97 on twitter if you want to follow her, she's pretty cool even if she's not that into FE3H yet) for giving me the big brain idea for a double strap, plus being my emotional support in whatever it is I do. She is amazing af!

As Edelgard hurried back to their bedroom, her heart pounded on her chest with excitement.  
She couldn’t wait to tell her wife the good news that they could do…that thing.  
Sure, it wasn’t the first time they had planned something like this. And it was most definitely not the first time she bedded her wife, nor would it surely be the last. But still, whenever they had something like this planned, Edelgard couldn’t help feeling this range of emotions; a bit of anxiety, a lot of curiosity…and so much arousal it was almost unbearable.  
She reached the door after what seemed like an eternity, and she opened it to find her wife in her nightgown, reading as she waited for her in their bed.

“Well?” Byleth asked her, turning to put her book away before she focused solely on her wife.

“Hubert said yes” Edelgard replied, unable to hide her joy as she locked the door behind her and climbed onto bed, ready to climb on top of her wife, “he’ll take my responsibilities for the rest of the day and tomorrow. So now we have this evening, this night and the whole day after, all for ourselves…”

When Edelgard finished purring her last words, she bent down to kiss Byleth’s lips. And Byleth smiled against the kiss, happy to kiss her back as her hands started to undress her wife above her.

“We’re…doing what we planned, right?” Byleth asked her wife once she pulled away from the kiss, as her hands unbuttoned Edelgard’s shirt.

“Yes…unless you no longer want-?”

Edelgard was cut-off by another passionate kiss, Byleth’s tongue begging for entrance as she pulled her closer. Edelgard melted at how eager yet gentle her wife kissed her, quick to surrender to Byleth’s affections. Until they stopped their kissing session for a moment.

“I do want it” Byleth confirmed, her cheeks slightly flushed, “and I love you, and I love having you in my arms, but I’m desperate to start.”

Edelgard nodded, her cheeks matching Byleth’s. She gave Byleth one last kiss before she pulled away to undress the rest of her clothes. As she did so, Byleth removed her nightgown and her undergarments as well. They tossed their clothes aside, and Byleth moved to reach under the bed for a locked wooden chest as Edelgard reached for its key on her drawer.  
She handed the key to Byleth, who opened the chest to take some of their ‘toys’ from it. 

“So…strap, collar and leash?” Byleth asked, still slightly embarrassed with their plan. Edelgard said yes, confirming it as her embarrassment started to match Byleth’s.

“Which of the straps?” Byleth asked again, as she took out the other items on their list.

“Uh, the normal one. I think we should start slow.”

When Edelgard replied, Byleth took the strap her wife asked for. She climbed back onto bed with all three objects in her hands, before carefully laying them before her wife.

“Are you ready?” Edelgard asked, excited.

“Yes” Byleth replied, eager.

Edelgard took the collar first, being the one who put it on Byleth instead of having her wife do it herself. 

“Is it too tight?” she asked Byleth, and Byleth replied that it was perfect.

“If anything hurts…” Edelgard started, as she tied the leash to Byleth’s collar.

“I know, the safe words are ‘saghert and cream’...don’t worry, El” Byleth finished for her, and Edelgard smiled that her wife trusted her as much as she trusted her as well.

Edelgard finished by strapping the strap to herself, before she reclined on the pillows and gestured for Byleth to come closer.  
Byleth crawled to her as Edelgard held her leash, gently tugging on it for Byleth to bend down to meet her face once she was close enough. Edelgard tugged on Byleth’s hair, pulling her down so that her lips were close to Byleth’s ear;

“You know what you have to do. Be a good girl and use your mouth.”

Edelgard let go of Byleth, and Byleth was quick to position herself so that she could suck on the strap. As she made eye contact with her wife, Byleth gave the strap a couple of slow and sensual licks before she put it in her mouth. She sucked as Edelgard watched, her arousal only growing as she saw how Byleth bobbed her head to suck the toy. When Byleth finally pulled away, her hand moved to the wet tip, grabbing it and sliding up and down to spread the wetness all over the strap, getting it ready as she simulated the sexual act.

“That’s enough” Edelgard let out, her voice shaky as she lusted after the sight, followed by another tug at Byleth’s leash to make her stop, “get on top of me. Ride me.”

Byleth was eager to comply.  
She climbed on top of Edelgard and positioned herself above the strap, one hand guiding it to her entrance as she slid down, moaning at the penetration. Edelgard merely stared, leash in hand and feeling herself get wetter under the strap as she watched her wife pleasure herself on top of her, moving up and down with raw passion.  
She started to move faster, her hips thrusting faster into the strap, and Edelgard stared in awe. She was unable to stop her wife as she saw Byleth squirm and thrash above her, maddened with lust.

“El…El, I’m so close…El!” 

As Byleth cried out her wife’s name, she came. She gave the strap one final thrust before removing herself and slumping over Edelgard, who held her tight.

“Are you alright?” Edelgard softly asked her wife, as her fingers combed through Byleth’s hair.

“Yes” Byleth quietly murmured, before she nuzzled against Edelgard’s neck. She kissed her wife up her neck until she reached her cheek, giving her a final reassuring kiss before she pulled away, “let’s keep going.”

“Alright” Edelgard quietly let out, before she went back to her dominant role, “take the strap off of me. And use it on me.”

Once again, Byleth immediately complied. She took the strap, and wore it herself.  
Edelgard remained on her spot, still reclined against the pillows as she expected Byleth to do all the work for her. But Byleth wasn’t complaining.  
Byleth gently spread Edelgard’s legs, and the familiar smell of Edelgard’s wetness drew Byleth to Edelgard’s sex. She wanted to taste her wife. She wanted to go down on her and lick her wet sex, she wanted to eat her out fervently, she wanted to stick her tongue and-  
As Byleth found herself placing her mouth dangerously close to Edelgard’s core, she felt her leash being pulled, and she stopped immediately.

“I didn’t say you could do that, did I?” Edelgard scolded her, “in fact, I recall that I ordered you to use the strap, not your filthy tongue. So get on with it.”

Byleth eyed her wife, but still she obeyed. Her tongue retracted back to her mouth, licking her lips instead of the lower lips she wanted to lick. And she positioned herself, holding Edelgard’s legs so that she could thrust into her.  
And thrust into her wife she did.  
As she first penetrated Edelgard, Edelgard sighed in pleasure.  
Byleth started to move her hips, and Edelgard started to pull on her leash to guide Byleth deeper into her.

“Faster. Move faster” Edelgard moaned, and there was another strong tug at Byleth’s leash.

Byleth started pounding into Edelgard, who soon became a moaning mess under her. As she moved inside her wife, Byleth heard Edelgard praise her as she became lost in her pleasure;

“Good girl! Just like that!”

Byleth could keep going and give Edelgard the best orgasm she had in days.  
But she decided not to.  
So she stopped, still inside her wife, and Edelgard cried out in protest.

“Byleth! Byleth, keep going!” Edelgard tried to order her, her voice shaking as she became frustrated from the pause that denied her orgasm, “Byleth! Move right now or I’ll-“

“Beg.”

When Edelgard stood silent, mouth agape as she was dumbfounded by Byleth’s behavior, Byleth removed the strap out of Edelgard. A trail of wetness showing just how aroused Edelgard truly was followed the strap as it moved away from Edelgard’s sex, and Edelgard cried out upon realizing that Byleth was serious about leaving her there, debauched and unsatisfied;

“Byleth! You can’t-“

“Oh, I can. And I will. If you want this, you’ll be a good girl and beg for it. And I’ll give it how I want to give it” Byleth warned, as she removed the strap from herself, tossing the toy aside.

Edelgard whined, and tried to regain control, but Byleth stood firm. Another tug at the leash as a warning, and Byleth snapped the leash from her collar, much to Edelgard’s surprise.

“Beg. I won’t tell you again” Byleth warned again, and Edelgard finally submitted.

“Byleth…please, take me how you please…” Edelgard finally begged, her words dragging out as her cheeks burned red with embarrassment.

“Good girl” Byleth teased, “now, get on all fours.”

Still flushed, Edelgard obeyed her. She got into position, before Byleth gently pushed Edelgard’s head down, to meet the pillows. The position made her stand in a way that made her lift her bosom, and it was the most embarrassing Edelgard had ever felt in bed.  
As she moved into her new position and waited, she could see that Byleth went to grab another different strap from the wooden chest. And this one had a particular difference of having not just one phallic object attached to it, but having two instead.  
Edelgard blushed even more as she realized where each of the objects would enter inside of her.  
Byleth casually moved behind her, and Edelgard felt her wife’s fingers tracing her entrance before barely dipping inside. And as soon as they went inside her, they were out again.

“You’re so wet, I don’t think we’ll have problems here…” Byleth commented, before Edelgard felt her fingers trace dangerously close to her anus, “but here…that’s a whole different story, isn’t it?”

Edelgard swallowed and squirmed slightly, and she heard Byleth chuckle lowly.

“Don’t worry, my dearest. I know what you need and I’ll gladly give it to you…” Byleth purred, and then Edelgard could hear faint sucking noises behind her.

After a moment, they stopped. And Edelgard realized that Byleth had been sucking the strap, getting it nicely coated before it entered her.

“It’s done. Are you ready?” Byleth asked her, her voice no longer taunting her but now genuine instead.

“Yes…please…” Edelgard begged, “please, just put it inside me…”

Byleth didn’t need to be told twice.  
She grabbed the strap, and pushed one object inside Edelgard’s wet sex. As she had suspected, it slid easily inside. She then grabbed the object above, and slowly pushed it inside Edelgard’s anus.

“Is…is it hurting you, El?” Byleth asked her before she continued, genuinely concerned about her wife.

“No, Byleth, it…it feels really good…deeper, please!” Edelgard let out, and Byleth relaxed as she started to move.

Byleth grabbed Edelgard’s thighs, pulling her close as she thrust into her. She started out more carefully this time, making sure she wasn’t hurting her wife by accident. When she heard Edelgard moan in pleasure, she finally sped up her slow pace.

“You treat me like a consort, but you love it when I put you in your place” Byleth teased her wife as she pounded into her, and as Edelgard cried out in pleasure, “you should be the one who is the dirty consort. You act like you own me but you love to be my plaything. Isn’t that right? Tell me you’re mine or I won’t let you come.”

“Byleth” Edelgard whined, almost incoherently as she rolled in her lust while Byleth ravished her, “Byleth, please…I’m yours, I’m all yours!”

With that, Byleth pushed the strap even deeper into Edelgard’s holes, prompting a pleased cry from her wife as she gripped the sheets. Byleth moved again, but this time she moved even deeper and faster, gripping Edelgard's bosom and taking her wife like a feral animal during heat. And Edelgard absolutely loved it, gripping the sheets as her wife dominated the hell out of her.  
It didn’t take much more for Edelgard to come, an utterly debauched yet pleased mess under her wife Byleth.  
Once she did, and Byleth removed the strap from inside her, the empress fell onto the mattress, completely spent. Byleth panted, catching her breath as well as she removed the strap from herself and tossed it aside, next to the other strap. She slumped on the bed next to her wife, and for a moment neither said a word, too focused on recovering their energy.  
They just stared at each other, faces buried in their pillows and bodies spent.

“That was…amazing” Edelgard finally spoke after a while, a huge smile on her face that matched Byleth’s own.

“Should we try again tomorrow?” Byleth laughed, and then she felt her wife’s hand caress her cheek.

“I’d be delighted.”


End file.
